


Safe Shorts

by Imouto_Kitten



Category: Ojamajo Doremi, Original - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:56:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15182189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imouto_Kitten/pseuds/Imouto_Kitten
Summary: Short bits of worksafe writings that don't fit elsewhere





	1. Ojamajo Unlimited

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so wrote this for The Infinite Loops, but the compilation for Ojamajo Doremi Loops was already kind of dead when I wrote it, so I never really bothered trying to get it added to any "official" compilation. Decided, might as well post it as I'm going through my writing folder posting stuff that's been gathering virtual dust.

Onpu awoke while walking on the beach. Thanks to several life-times of  
doing dance performances as a child idol, she avoided stumbling as many  
loopers do upon awakening mid-step. Consulting her loop memories, she  
concludes, 'I've awoken right before I call out Majoruka and turn her  
into a Witch Frog." Sending out a ping and getting no response, she  
further concludes, 'Either a stealth anchor, the others are trying to  
prank me, or I've awoken before everyone else. Stealth anchor seems most  
likely.'

Formulating a plan for the loop, Onpu continues towards Majoruka's  
secluded spot on the beach, and as usual, witnesses Majoruka using  
magic. Realizing that she's been caught read handed, a look of horror  
crosses the witch's face.

Instead of calling Majoruka out, Onpu smirks before saying, "Good morning, Ruka-san."

Stuttering, the witch replies, "Ho-How do you know my name?"

Onpu replies, "That's not important. What is important is that I knew  
your secret before you slipped up just now, and if you don't want me to  
say the word that will curse you to existence as an amorphous blob that  
your kind for some reason refer to as a type of frog, I suggest you take  
me on as your apprentice."

And so, Majoruka gained an apprentice without losing her human form.  
From there, Onpu played things base line until it came time to meet the  
others, putting all of her acting skills to work maintaining the spoiled  
starlet personality of her unawake self and holding back at the witch  
exams. Upon transferring to Misora First Elementary, she confirmed that  
Doremi, Hazuki, and Aiko were unawake. Even if they were trying to prank  
her, their acting was too perfect to not be their unawake selves and she  
slipped subtle clues into her own performance that the looping Ojamajo  
would pick-up on immediately.

During the final round of the audition, Onpu stepped out on stage in her  
Apprentice uniform, but instead of using forbidden magic to influence  
the judges, Onpu simply casts an illusion to fool the unawake Ojamajo  
into thinking she used forbidden magic. She still won, which played right into her plan.

When the Ojamajo confront Onpu about using forbidden magic and Majoruka  
starts gloating over getting an apprentice without becoming a witch  
frog, Onpu interrupts their tirades, "Actually, I didn't use forbidden  
magic. I just cast an illusion to catch your attention." Walking accross  
the rooftop to stand with the unawake Ojamajo, Onpu turns to Majoruka  
and adds, "Sorry, Ruka-san, but I think I'd rather train with these  
girls."

Furious at the betrayal, Majoruka yells, "You haven't seen the last of  
me!" before flying off in a huff.

After befriending the unawake Ojamajo Earlier than in baseline, Onpu  
continues letting things play out mostly baseline while avoiding theuse  
of forbidden magic. As the ojamajo return from being granted their magic  
crystals, they are greeted by a large crowd of their classmates and  
parents. Smiling that she was able to maintain this event without  
repeating the sins of her baseline self, Onpu diffuses the situation  
without forbidden magic.

"Pururun Purun Famifami Faa! Render everyone without magic temporarily  
mute and seal the exits!" As the spell washes over the occupants of the  
MAHO-Dou, the Ojamajo's parents and classmates stare on in silent shock  
at the display of power Onpu just performed. As the unawake Ojamajo  
relax, Onpu addresses the room, "Now that no one is able to say anything  
they'll regret, some explanations are in order. As most of you have  
probably figured out, my friends and I can do magic and we've been  
keeping it a secret from everyone."

Ignoring Majorika's protests, Onpu grabs the witch frog and holds her up  
in front of the crowd. "This is our mentor and the owner of this shop,  
Majorika or as she's known in the Human World, Makihatayama Rika. Her  
form is the result of a curse that is triggered when a human calls out a  
magic user, a curse that can only be broken by the human who triggered  
it gaining enough magic power to reverse it. . If not for my quick  
thinking, me and my friends would likely be sharing in her fate right  
about now. I think you see now why we had to keep it a secret and why I  
had to silence everyone. Now, that you know our secret and since erasing  
memories is forbidden magic, the standard practice, at least for girls  
who learn about magic and don't run off in fear is to take them on as  
apprentices. Not sure about boys, as we've only met one wizard and I  
don't even know if the curse affects Wizards."

And so it came to pass that the Ojamajo's mothers and their female  
classmates became witch apprentices while their fathers and male  
classmates were sworn to secrecy while trying to figure out what to do  
with them. The Ojamajo had considered having Oyajide take on some of  
them as Apprentices, but he would need to get in contact with the Wizard  
world to even attempt to organize that, which he couldn't do while still  
being incarcerated for releasing the Bad Cards.

Meanwhile, in the Wizard World...

Captain's Looping Log, March 20th, 2000 AD

I find myself as the King of a male-only race of magic-using Humans that  
is on the verge of extinction(Census records indicate total population  
of 30, mostly equivalent to middle-age with only 4 of adolescent age and  
the plants from which new wizards are born haven't bloom in over a  
decade). I also find myself trapped in a small, red reptilian form with  
most of the magic I should possess in-loop sealed.

Captain Picard, Starfleet Captain and stealth anchor extraordinaire does  
his to face palm as he lies in the lap of the life-sized doll resembling  
his human form that sits on the Throne in the Wizard World's castle.

"Records indicate that the Human World, which exists in a separate  
dimension from the Wizard World I find myself king of has a history the  
mirrors that of both my home loop and the hub until at least the mid  
second millenium AD, but the Wizard World has been isolated from notonly  
the Human World, but our female counterparts in the Witch World. Despite  
having looped into a high political office, I intend to minimize my  
impact of the local society. Riker has replaced the local noble who  
serves as the King's advisor, but is not yet awake."


	2. Fight Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Champions face off in Epic Combat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written in response to one of the activities for a Halloween Carnival of sorts on a forum I frequent. Can't remember what the prompt was or if there were any points awarded beyond those given for participation.

The two combatants stood in a barren field that had once been a lush   
forest clearing, both of them panting, barely able to stay upright using   
their swords for support, Their armor having long since been reduced to   
scrap and the clothing worn underneath badly tattered to expose skin   
covered in many cuts, bruises, and abrasions.

These two warriors had been chosen as the champions of their respective   
tribes, both masters of the martial and arcane arts the likes of which   
are seen only once in many generations, and though they resemble walking   
corpses at this point, their battle to this point had been truly epic as   
they clashed swords and launched spells at each other that could level   
entire towns, and it is a testament to their control as much as their   
power that the collateral damage from the many earthquakes, firestorms,   
hurricanes, and thunderblizzards they've kicked up have not extended   
beyond their agreed upon battle ground.

But it has been days since the fight started, and even these demigods   
have exhausted their impressive mana reserves and even driven each other   
to physical exhaustion, but the contest is not over until one of them   
falls unconscious or forfeits, and neither's pride will allow the latter   
outcome.

As they both catch their breath, they resume their fighting stances,   
gripping their swords in both hands, both knowing that this will be   
their final charge. In a blink of an eye, the two warriors close the   
distance of roughly a chain separating them. Neither having the energy   
to parry or dodge their opponents incoming strike, they both sink the   
point of their weapon into their opponents gut.

Lacking sufficient mana to heal from the wounds that would be lethal to   
a normal man that they have inflicted upon each other, both warriors   
start to instinctually draw on their own lifeforce, trading years of   
longevity to heal the damage, all the while willing their opponent to   
fall.

After what seems like an eternity, one of the combatants slumps against   
his opponent, his sword shattering into bits of light as the will that   
forged it from mana fades into unconsciousness, and the victor steps   
back and lets his own weapon fade away as he stands over his defeated   
foe.


End file.
